


Hey Pretty Girl

by darlinghookshipper87



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghookshipper87/pseuds/darlinghookshipper87
Summary: Karen gets some news but hesitates telling Frank given his past. Drabble prompt from tumblr of 'I'm pregnant'.





	Hey Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a Kip Moore's song 'Hey Pretty Girl'. I don't know when in the timeline this takes place. This

Karen was staring at the stick in the bathroom. How in the hell would she tell Frank? He already lost two kids, he wouldn’t want another with someone who wasn’t his wife. 

She was close to having a panic attack when she heard Frank’s keys in the door. “Kare?” He called when he noticed that Karen left her laptop opened and research unfinished. 

Karen breathed slowly and got up and out of the bathroom. She wiped her eyes and emerged. “Hey.” She greeted him with a smile. Frank could tell immediately that she had been crying.

“What’s wrong?” He asked her and dropped the takeout on the table and went to her side immediately. 

“I uh…. I just…. I don’t want to talk about it yet.” She admitted and looked at him with pleading eyes. 

He smiled at her and tenderly rubbed his knuckle along her cheek. “Yeah… Of course.” He promised her as he led her over to the table and started unpacking the food and handing it to her. 

“I’m starving.” She muttered and Frank raised a brow at that. Karen hadn’t been eating much lately because she was so stressed and suddenly she was famished. 

Her hands were shaking slightly still. “You want some coffee? Wine?” He asked her. 

“Yeah….” She paused when she realized she wouldn’t be able to have caffeine or alcohol for the next nine months now. “Actually…. I’m good for now.” She corrected herself. 

“Okay…. Look…. What the hell is going on Kare? You don’t want coffee or alcohol?” He stared at her. “Are you feeling okay? You sick?” He ran his hand up and down her arm. 

Karen was hesitant to tell him yet. She was afraid of his reaction, that he would leave and never come back to her. And she didn’t want to see him leave again. She loved the way things were between them. 

“I-I….” She broke down and started crying. 

“Hey…..” He knelt down to where she was crouched in the kitchen. “Shhhh. It’s okay.” He kissed the top of her head and pulled her into a hug. “Come on sweetheart, talk to me” He whispered to her in her hair. 

She pulled back slightly to look at him and took his hand in hers and began to stroke his knuckles. She took a deep breath and bit her bottom lip. “I’m pregnant.” She told him softly before looking away from his gaze. Afraid to see disappointment and sadness in his eyes. 

After several moments of silence, he finally spoke. “Pregnant huh. So that’s why you can’t drink caffeine or alcohol.” He told her, voice more amused and happy sounding. 

“What? You mean you’re not…. Upset or disappointed?” She asked him between sniffles. 

“What? How could you think I would feel that?” He asked her as he sank to sit next to her on the floor, leaning against the fridge with her. 

“Because of Maria and the kids.” She admitted softly. 

“Listen to me….” He took her hands in his and forced her to look at him. “I’ve moved on and I love you. I’m not gonna live in fear of losing another kid instead of being happy with you and this.” He gestured to her with a soft smile. “We’re gonna have a baby and I’m going to keep the two of you safe. I promise.” He kissed her softly. 

Karen smiled at him and kissed him back. “I love you too. So does the baby.” She told him with a smile and giggled. 

“Love you both.” He murmured against her hair and they took dinner to bed and watched movies in bed. 


End file.
